Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Selena's Revenge
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Meet Selena Levin, Kevin's twin sister who has the same abilities he does. She suffered from the same mutation Kevin went through when they were kids. Having finally escaped from the Null Void. She seeks revenge against the boy who caused her suffering, Ben Tennyson.
1. Chapter 1

**Ben 10 Ultimate Alien:**  
 **Selena's Revenge**

 **Here is Chapter one in my first Ben 10 fanfic. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Meet Selena Levin, Kevin's twin sister who went through the same Mutation he did when they were kids. After finally escaping from the Null Void, she decides to seek revenge by going after Those Ben is close to.**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, but the OC is mine.**

Chapter one

Ben's POV  
It was another fine day in Bellwood. Kevin, Gwen, and I were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies after defeating the Forever Knights 20 times in a row I think it was. I looked over and saw Kevin staring at Gwen, looking completely smitten. I decided to break the ice, " Hey romeo, could you look away from your Juliet before I throw up my smoothie." Kevin glared at me, " How about you put a sock in it Tennyson, before I dump what's left of your smoothie down the back of your shirt!" I decided to tease him one more time, " Geez Kev, I didn't realize it was your time of the month already."

That really set him off. " That's it Tennyson! I'm gonna kill you!" he roared as he absorbed the metal of the table and picked up the nearest dumpster. "Calm down Kevin! Where's your sense of humor?!" He got really mad, " First off Tennyson, that wasn't funny. Second, my sense of humor went south for the winter like your brain did."Activating the Ultimatrix, I was hoping I'd get Humungosaur, but instead got Rath. " Let me tell you something Kevin Ethan Levin! Rath is tear you to shreds!"

Gwen's POV  
Looking up from my book, I saw Ben as Rath strangling Kevin. Facepalming myself, I walk up and use my manna to contain the crazed appoplexian before he could do some serious damage to my boyfriend. " Alright, who started what this time?" Kevin glanced over at me and said, " Tennyson started it. I'm innocent on this one here." I look over at Ben who is in his human form, " I may have went a little too far in teasing him" was all he said. I sighed, " Seriously you guys, I can't enjoy one afternoon reading a book without you two meatheads trying to kill each other!"

End POV

Ben looked over at Kevin, " Dude I think you need to take some anger management classes. you get steamed so easily." Kevin glared at Ben looking redder than a lobster that was just pulled out of a pot of boiling water. Deciding to hold his temper, Kevin stormed back to his car and drove off. Gwen shot an angry look at her cousin, " Nice one you jerk, you really made him mad this time. I suggest you go apologize to him before my karate practice is over, otherwise I'll tell Julie you flirted with one of the cheerleaders at soccer practice. Ben horrified, took off towards Kevin's house.

 **And that is Chapter one for you folks. Will Ben apologize to Kevin for being his usual dweebish self? Leave a review, and I will get chapter two going for you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks! It's Jedi Master 325 here with chapter two of Selena's Revenge. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Ben's POV  
After arriving at Kevin's place to "apologize" to him for being such a jerk, I walked in and noticed he was throwing darts at a picture of me on his dartboard. Normally I would find that insulting, but this is something Kevin does when he's stressed out. " Hey Kevin." I called out to him as he looked away from the dartboard for a minute. " What do you want Tennyson?" he asked, still in a foul mood. " I just wanted to say I'm sorry for teasing you and saying that you needed anger management classes." I said in a apologetic tone. Kevin grinned, " Gwen made you apologize, didn't she?"

"Yes." I said in a defeated tone. " That cousin of mine sure knows how to blackmail a person. Kevin just laughed his head off and was chugging down a soda pop when he heard an all too familiar voice call out, Hey big brother, you miss me?" Turning around Kevin saw none other than his twin sister Selena Levin in the doorway. That made Kevin spit out the contents of his drink all over my shirt. " Dude! I just put this on this morning, no need to spray me with your soda!" Kevin looked up at me and said, " Don't just stand there Tennyson, run for the hills!"

Kevin's POV  
I had to get Tennyson as far away from my sister as possible. Not only was she still a mutant, but she still had a bone to pick with Ben for tossing us in the Null Void. " Okay Kevin, it's time you tell me why you ran from your own sister, and dragged me out the door with you?" I sighed, " Let's just say that Selena is still mutated and still has revenge on her mind." Ben was surprised, " Really? She looked human to me." " Selena built a device that allows her to change between forms so she could make herself look human to avoid being detected by the Plumbers." was all I said to him as we drove downtown.

" Hey Kevin?" Ben asked. " What is it now Tennyson?" I ask, trying to concentrate on the road. " According to the locator on my badge, it looks like your sister quit chasing us, but is now heading towards the Bellwood Karate Dojo." Crud! Gwen has karate practice right now, doesn't she?!" With that said, I stepped on the gas pedal and sped down to the Dojo, only to find the place in ruins, 4 fire trucks, 2 police cars, and 3 ambulances parked outside. I felt my heart drop when I saw the paramedics bring Gwen who was unconscious out on a stretcher. This did not look good at all.

 **And there's chapter two for ya! leave a review and I'll get chapter three written.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Promised for you Ben 10 lovers, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Ben's POV  
After putting out the fire as Big Chill, Kevin and I raced to the hospital as quickly as we could. I saw the concerned look on Kevin's face. Usually he was a tough guy, but when it came to Gwen getting hurt. People who hurt her usually end up in the hospital themselves. Parking outside the hospital, we walked through the doors and asked the receptionist what floor Gwen's hospital room was on. The receptionist told us that she was still in surgery, getting her broken bones reset, and getting shards of glass out of her back. I noticed Kevin clentching his fist. This meant he was really angry.

I can't say I couldn't blame him. I mean, this was my cousin. The powerful black belt wielding Anodite sorceress had been taken down by Kevin's sister nonetheless. If I ever saw Selena again, I will go full Rath on her, and I'm pretty sure that Kevin wouldn't stop me. Something tells me that he too has a score to settle with her now, family or not. I mean, Selena did just put his girlfriend in the hospital. hearing footsteps behind us, I turn around and see Dr. Thompson, the Tennyson family physician behind me. " Excuse me there Ben. Your cousin is out of surgery and wants to see the both of you."

Kevin's POV  
I was relieved to hear that Gwen was awake. I was pretty sure she would be in a coma for a while from the injuries she received. Following Ben to the elevator, we got up to Gwen's room to see her laid up in a body cast. " Hey Guys." was all she could say to us without straining herself. " How you feeling cuz?" Ben said as we walked in. " In a whole lot of pain, and I can't move around much in this body cast. Guess I won't be fighting aliens with you guys for a while. " What matters most Gwen, is that you're alive. I was scared I lost you for a minute." I told her as Ben fell asleep in his chair.

 **And There is chapter three for ya. Chapter four might take a while because I just came down with a case of writer's block. Review me some ideas for the next chapter please.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four for you folks. This chapter focuses on how Gwen got badly injured by Selena after her karate class was attacked. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Gwen's POV

I brushed the sweat off my face as I tossed my sparring partner over my shoulder. I was already a black belt in karate, but enjoyed a good spar from time to time. I wondered if that doofus cousin of mine finished apologizing to Kevin yet. it amazed me how Kevin could easily lose his temper at the most stupidest things. Suddenly, something crashing through the wall interrupted my thoughts. A sinister looking creature looked at me and growled. it looked like a female combination of Heatblast, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Fourarms, Xlr8, and Stinkfly. " Great, just great!" I grumbled to myself.

" Gwen Tennyson, just the girl I was looking for." The creature said as she approached me. " Have we met?" I asked, I had fought a lot of familiar foes before, and this creature was not on the list. " I'm suprised you don't remember me Gwen. After all, you're dating my big brother Kevin here." Then I remembered that Kevin had a little sister who was an osmosian just like him. She also went through the same mutation that he did when they were kids. and it looked like she was still mutated and seeking revenge against Ben. This was not turning out to be a good day for me at all.

Selena charged at me with Xlr8's speed, and before I could get a manna shield up, she sent me flying into a wall. As I got back up, Selena struck me pretty hard with some quick and aggressive punches with her Wildmutt and Fourarms hands. I was immediately on my knees and throwing up blood. Selena hovered over me, " I'm disappointed Gwen. I thought you would put up more of a fight than that. I guess I was wrong about you being the hardest person to kill. Tell Ben next time you see him that I'll be waiting at the pier for a final showdown. Got it!" I only glared at her as she started to walk away.

Before Selena left, she used her Diamondhead arm to shoot some crystal shards at the building's support system. As the building began to collapse, I quickly put up a manna bubble to protect myself from the falling debris. After the dust cleared away, I did not have any strength left and collapsed, my manna shield disappeared. As I was beginning to slip into unconsciousness, I saw two paramedics running in to look for survivors. Boy was I lucky they found me unconscious on the floor, bleeding, and with shards of glass in my back. I also had a lot of broken bones.

 **And that is chapter four. What will Ben and Kevin do now that Gwen is out of commission for a while? Will they be able to take on Selena themselves? Review, and I will tell you in chapter five.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five for ya folks. Things are gonna get pretty intense with Kevin having to fight against his own sister. On with the story!**

Chapter Five

Ben's POV  
After leaving the hospital, Kevin and I immediately set out to look for Selena and make her pay. We learned from Gwen that she was waiting for us at the pier. The fair was not in town anymore, so we didn't have to worry about any civilians getting hurt. As we approached the pier, I saw a conflicted look on Kevin's face. Sure he wanted to get even with Selena like I did, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt her. I mean, this was his sister we're talking about. As we stepped out of the car, there was Selena waiting for us in her human form. I sure hoped Kevin wouldn't try any thing stupid and get himself killed.

" Ben Tennyson, what a pleasant suprise to see you. I see you brought my big brother with you, but where's your cousin? Oh wait, I remember now. I put her in the hospital. I guess she didn't make it after the thrashing I gave her. I was angry now. " Gwen's still alive. You're gonna pay for what you did to her." I said as I activated the Ultimatrix and turned into Spidermonkey. " Spidermonkey?! I wanted Humungosaur of Rath! Stupid Ultimatrix." Not the time Tennyson." Kevin said as he absorbed the metal from his car. " You two would really hurt a helpless girl?" Selena said sarcastically.

"We both know you're anything but helpless sis." Kevin said as he charged at Selena, his fist forming into a malet. Befor he could strike though, Selena turned into her mutated form, grabbed Kevin by his torso, and chucked him across the pier. " Kevin!" I cried as I slammed down on my chest and turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey. " Finally, a challenge." Selena said as she charged at me with Xlr8's speed. I shot some web out of my mouth to trip her, then sent her flying with my fist. Something tells me she is gonna be sore in the morning after I'm done beating her up.

Kevin's POV  
I got back up and saw Tennyson giving Selena the pounding of a lifetime. I sure wished Gwen was here to help us. Then I remembered that Selena was the reason she was in the hospital, and in a world of pain. Letting out an angry roar, I reabsorbed the metal from my car and charged at Selena. Intending to make her pay for hurting Gwen, and wanting to kill Ben. Sure, he could be annoying from time to time, but he was my best friend. Anyone who dared hurt Tennyson and his cousin had to deal with me, and they usually ended up in the hospital afterwards.

 **And that is chapter five for you folks. What will happen next? Will Ben and Kevin defeat Selena? Or will she turn the tables on the both of them? Review and I will let you know in chapter six.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six for ya folks. Things are really gonna get interesting now. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter Six

Ben's POV  
I have never seen Kevin more angrier than that in the time we spent fighting aliens and Forever Knights. I saw him charge at Selena, only for her to break free of the webbing I had trapped her in, and sent him flying right through the windshield of his car. " Aw man. I just got that windshield replaced from the last time Tennyson wrecked my ride!" Kevin complained as he got back up. " Not helping Kevin." I said as Selena managed to sneak behind me and sent me flying right into Kevin's car, which resulted in me denting the hood. " Tennyson!" Kevin yelled as he saw what happened to his car.

Selena laughed, " Is this the best you boys can do. I must say I am disappointed in you. I thought you would be more of a challenge than Ben's cousin." Suddenly, a manna disc hit Selena in the back and sent her flying forward. Kevin and I turned around to see Gwen standing there, struggling to maintain her balance. " What are you doing here Gwen?! You should be in the hospital!" I yelled, suprised that my cousin would do something stupid like this. Normally, it was me or Kevin that did the stupid things in life that almost get us killed, but my cousin would never do something like that.

Kevin's POV  
I was shocked to see Gwen out of the hospital. I bet she used one of her healing spells to speed up her recovery. Still it looked like Gwen was still having trouble maintaining her balance. Selena saw this as an opportunity to strike. moving with Xlr8's speed, Selena sent both Ben and I flying into a dumpster. Then she grabbed Gwen by her throat and began to choke her. Then she turned her Diamondhead arm into a sword and was about to impale Gwen with it when I chucked the dumpster at Selena and managed to get her to let go of Gwen who was now unconscious on the ground.

Ben's POV  
That was the last straw. Nobody hurt my cousin and got away with it. Slamming down on the Ultimatrix, I turned into Humungosar. " Kevin. I'll deal with Selena. You get Gwen out of here and back to the hospital!" I yelled as I blocked another one of Selena's attacks. Kevin nodded at me, then took Gwen into his arms and carried her away from the battlefield. I had to make sure that they were a safe distance away before I continued the fight. Deciding to amp up my strength, I turned into Ultimate Humungosaur and charged at Selena with all my might.

 **Looks like Ben is mad now. Will he finally take Selena down for good? Or will she finally get her revenge against Ben for putting her in a world of pain? Review and I will tell you in chapter seven.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

After carefully going over the story format for this fanfiction, I have decided to quit working on it, seeing how the story was wasted to begin with. However, I will continue to work on the rewrite for this fanfiction.

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
